Halloween (Series) Deaths
Halloween (1978) Halloween II (1981) Halloween III:Season of the Witch (1982) Halloween 4:The Return of Michael Myers (1988) Halloween 5:The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) Halloween:Curse of Michael Myers (1995) Halloween H20:Twenty Years Later (1998) Halloween:Resurrection (2002) Halloween (2007) Halloween II (2009) Trivia *All of them are Halloween movie specials. *The original film, Halloween II, Pamela Strode revealed to Samuel Loomis that Laurie Strode's real name is Cynthia Myers. *For the first time, Halloween III:Season of the Witch didn't feature Michael Myers. *Rachel Carruthers and Sheriff Ben Meeker, from Halloween 4:The Return of Michael Myers, died in the sequel, Halloween 5:The Revenge of Michael Myers. *Jamie Lloyd, from Halloween 4:The Return of Michael Myers, dies in Halloween:Curse of Michael Myers. *In Halloween:Curse of Michael Myers, its revealed that the Cult of Thorn is using Michael's DNA to create the perfect evil out of Jamie's baby and Danny Strode through DNA testing. *Terence Wynn, from the original film, Halloween, dies in Halloween:Curse of Michael Myers. *In Halloween:Resurrection, its revealed, back in Halloween H20:Twenty Years Later, Michael crushed a paramedic's larynx, preventing him from speaking, then dressed him up as himself to avoid decapitation from Laurie. *Laurie Strode, from the original film, Halloween, dies in Halloween:Resurrection. *Marion Whittington, from the original film, Halloween, dies in Halloween H20: 20 Years Later. *In Halloween:Resurrection, Michael's house was burned down. *Annie Brackett, Lou Martini, Samuel Loomis and Michael Myers, from the remake movie, Halloween, dies in the remake sequel, Halloween II. **Laurie Strode, from the remake movie, Halloween, dies in the unrated version of the remake sequel, Halloween II. *There were several accidents that can be explained. **In the original film, Halloween II, Bennett was hit by a squad car as it crashed into him, pinning him to a van and causing a fire due to his mask greatly resembled Michael Myers'. **In Halloween III:Season of the Witch, Marge noticed that was chip inside the trademark, as she messed with it to figure out what it was about, a laser shot out and blasted her in the face. **In Halloween 4:The Return of Michael Myers, Earl, Al, Orrin and Unger shot Ted with their shotguns when Orrin thought it was Michael Myers behind the bush. **In Halloween H20:Twenty Years Later, when Michael Myers got caught between a tree and a van, Laurie beheaded him. Although, in Halloween:Resurrection, it was revealed to be a paramedic that Michael dressed him up in his clothes and he crushed his larynx. **In the theatrical version of the remake film, Halloween, Michael used Stan as a human shield to which it ended up Patty shooting him instead. Villains/Killers Identities 185px-H2_1.jpg|Michael Audrey Myers 180px-YoungMichael.jpg|Young Michael Audrey Myers 259px-MICHAEL_MYERS_UNMASKED_.jpg|Michael Myers unmasked 197px-Conal_Cochran.jpg|Conal Cochran ImJx6hIArIQy3JMSiuQClVoA .jpg|Michael Myers (Remake) ThumbnailCAL8DXOJ.jpg|Young Michael Myers (Remake) 185px-Michael_Myers's(Remake)_Face.jpg|Michael Myers unmasked (Remake) Victims Identities Original Judith.jpg|Judith Margaret Myers ChristopherJosephHastings.jpg|Christopher Joseph Hastings Lester.jpg|Lester AnneMarie.jpg|Anne Marie "Annie" Brackett RobertDavid.jpg|Robert David "Bob" Simms LyndaVan.jpg|Lynda Van der Klok II AliceMartin.jpg|Alice Samantha Martin BennettTramer.jpg|Bennett "Ben" Samuel Tramer BernardGarrett.jpg|Bernard Ephraim Garrett BuddScarlotti.jpg|Vincent 'Budd' Scarlotti KarenBailey.jpg|Nurse Karen Ann Bailey FrederickMixter.jpg|Dr.Frederick Albert Mixter JanetMarshall.jpg|Nurse Janet Kelsey Marshall VirginiaAlves.jpg|Nurse Virginia Maria Alves JillFranco.jpg|Nurse Jill Elizabeth Franco TerrenceGummell.jpg|Terrence Chadwick Gummell Season of the Witch SilverShamrock 1.jpg|Silver Shamrock Henchman HarryGrimbridge.jpg|Harry Grimbridge SilverShamrock 2.jpg|Silver Shamrock Henchman Starker Witch.jpg|Starker MargeGuttman.jpg|Marge Guttman SilverShamrock 3.jpg|Silver Shamrock Henchman BuddyKupfer Jr..jpg|Buddy Kupfer Jr. BuddyKupfer.jpg|Buddy Kupfer BettyKupfer.jpg|Betty Kupfer CoronerTeddy.jpg|Coroner Teddy SilverShamrock 2-10.jpg|Silver Shamrock Henchmans SilverShamrock 4.jpg|Silver Shamrock Henchman SilverShamrock 9.jpg|Silver Shamrock Henchmans SilverShamrock 11-14.jpg|Silver Shamrock Henchmans Conal Cochran.jpg|Conal Cochran Ellie look-alike.jpg|Ellie Grimbridge look-alike Return of Michael Myers J.Black.jpg|Attendant J. Black L.Evans.jpg|Attendant L. Evans Mechanic_The_Return.jpg|Mechanic Shelly_TheReturn.jpg|Shelly SundaeDog.jpg|Sundae Bucky TheReturn.jpg|Bucky DeputyPierce.jpg|Deputy Pierce DeputyLogan.jpg|Deputy Logan KellyMeeker.jpg|Kelly Meeker Brady TheReturn.jpg|Brady OrrinAlan.jpg|Orrin Gateway, Alan 'Big Al' Gateway Unger.jpg|Unger EarlFord.jpg|Earl Ford Revenge of Michael Myers HermitMan.jpg|Mountain Man/Hermit RachelCarruthers.jpg|Rachel Carruthers Mike TheRevenge.jpg|Mike Spitz.jpg|Spitz SamanthaThomas.jpg|Samantha Thomas NickTom.jpg|Deputy Nick Ross, Deputy Tom Farrah TinaWilliams.jpg|Tina Williams EddyGrey.jpg|Deputy Eddy Grey CharlieBloch.jpg|Deputy Charlie Bloch ClinicCop.jpg|Dr.Max Hart Patsey.jpg|Nurse Patsey West MaxDog.jpg|Max Cop 1.jpg|Sheriff Ben Meeker BenMeeker.jpg|Deputy Tony Cop 2.jpg|Police Officer Cop 3.jpg|Police Officer Cop 4-7.jpg|Five Police Officers Curse of Michael Myers NurseMary.jpg|Nurse Mary Motorist TheCurse.jpg|Motorist JamieLloyd.jpg|Jamie Lloyd/Jamie Carruthers DebraStrode.jpg|Debra Strode JohnStrode.jpg|John Strode BarrySimms.jpg|Barry Simms TimStrode.jpg|Tim Strode Becky TheCurse.jpg|Beth SanitariumPatient.jpg|Sanitarium Patient Bonham.jpg|Dr.Terence Wynn Doctor 1.jpg|Doctor DoctorRes4.jpg|Doctor Doctor 2.jpg|Doctor Doctor 3.jpg|Doctor Dr.BohamHalloweenRes.jpg|Dr.Bonham TerenceWynn.jpg|Nurse Doctor 4.jpg|Doctor H20:Twenty Years Later JimmyHowell.jpg|James "Jimmy" Howell TonyAllegre.jpg|Tony Allegre MarionWhittington.jpg|Nurse Marion Whittington CharlesDeveraux.jpg|Charles 'Charles' Deveraux SarahWainthrope.jpg|Sarah Wainthrope WillBrennan.jpg|Will Brennan Paramedic 20years.png|Paramedic Resurrection FranklinMunroe.jpg|Franklin Munroe WillieHaines.jpg|Willie Haines CynthiaMyers.jpg|Cynthia Myers/Laurie Strode CharleyAlbans.jpg|Charley Albans BillWoodlake.jpg|William Josh "Bill" Woodlake DonnaChang.jpg|Donna Olivia Chang JennaDanzig.jpg|Jennifer Annabelle 'Jen' Danzig JimMorgan.jpg|Jim Morgan RudyGrimes.jpg|Rudy Grimes NoraWinston.jpg|Nora Winston Remake WesleyRhoades.jpg|Wesley Rhoades RonnieWhite.jpg|Ronnie White SteveHaley.jpg|Steve Haley JudithMyers.jpg|Judith Myers NurseWynn.jpg|Nurse Wynn DeborahMyers.jpg|Deborah Myers JackKendall.jpg|Jack Kendall NoelKluggs.jpg|Noel Kluggs ZachGarrett.jpg|Zach Garrett LarryRedgrave.jpg|Larry Redgrave StanPayne.jpg|Stan Payne PattyFrost.jpg|Patty Frost Gloria Remake.jpg|Gloria IsmaelCruz.jpg|Ismael Cruz JoeGrizzly.jpg|Joe Grizzly BobSimms.jpg|Bob Simms LyndaVanDerKlok.jpg|Lynda Van Der Klok MasonStrode.jpg|Mason Strode CynthiaStrode.jpg|Cynthia Strode PaulFreedman.jpg|Paul Freedman OfficerLowery.jpg|Officer Lowery DeputyCharles.jpg|Deputy Charles Remake II AlanHooks.jpg|Alan Hooks GaryScott.jpg|Gary Scott OctaviaDaniels.jpg|Nurse Octavia Daniels Nurse Dream.jpg|Nurse StaffPatients.jpg|Multiple Hospital Staff Patients Buddy Dream.jpg|Buddy Floyed.jpg|Floyed ShermanBenny.jpg|Sherman Benny JazleanBenny.jpg|Jazlean Benny IvanDog.jpg|Ivan HowardBoggs.jpg|Howard Boggs LouMartini.jpg|Lou "Big Lou" Martini MistyDawn.jpg|Misty Dawn Wolfie Remake.jpg|Wolfie HarleyDavid.jpg|Harley David AndyNeale.jpg|Deputy Andy Neale AnnieBrackett.jpg|Annie Brackett MyaRockwell.jpg|Mya Rockwell Becks.jpg|Becks Sam alternate.jpg|Dr.Samuel Loomis Michael alternate.jpg|Michael Myers LaurieStrode.jpg|Angel Myers/Laurie Strode Category:Death Lists Category:Movie Info & Data Category:Gallery Category:Death List Gallery